When the world goes dark
by Emerald Fire9
Summary: Amy's a witch, Sonic could become the destroyer of worlds, and Werehogs run ammock everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**_

_Hello faithful readers. I just randomly thought of this story while watching T.V. Also I can't think of what else to put up on any of my other stories at the moment so you're stuck with this for now. ENJOY!_

/ I've got to get away. / Amy thought to herself as she ran through the fall forest, panting. She stumbled over a root and fell to the ground. She stayed silent because she knew any noise would just bring it to her faster. She tried to get up but couldn't get her arms to work right. She started to silently cry at the thought of what was going to happen to her when she suddenly hears a howl almost directly behind her making her shiver in terror. 20 heavy footfalls broke through the foliage, each closer than the last until she could feel the hot breath of the creature directly behind her. 2 Paws land on her back and turn her over so she could see the Werehog pinning her to the floor. The monster that has killed her family and friends so many times and she cried. She cried not for herself but for the family she has left, for her children she left behind. But most of all she cried for her love, the strongest of the village men who had already driven off the beast twice. Amy feels saliva drip onto her skin and feels it burn her flesh like acid making her moan in pain. The monster makes a noise almost like a chuckle and growls again but this time in her mind she hears the words of another hedgehog but deeper and more menacing than any she'd ever heard of before.

"_Before I kill you Amy I want you to know something. Have you ever noticed that there's only one hedgehog that has never talked about me? Has never gone out on hunting trips for me?" _Amy stiffens as she realizes who it was talking about. _"That's right Amy, I'm Sonia." _The werehog laughs again _"You all are so stupid. Why do you think Sonic was the only one who could run me and Manic off?" _Amy lets out the smallest of gasps at this but Sonia was able to hear it. _"Oh yes little Amy, Manic is one of us and you know who else is one of us? Your beloved husband and my brother, Sonic." _ Sonia thought spitting his name into her mind making Amy cringe in pain. "_That piece of crap betrayed my kind by drinking the blood of his own and losing his gifts. But I know a way to make him into one of us again." _Amy could feel the evil radiating off of Sonia like heat off of a tub but this made her shiver even more. _"The only thing e as to do is kill one of us again and the stupid villagers will make him eat the meat of his family and that will give him and everyone in the village the gift of night." _Sonia started to laugh even louder and Amy started to cry. Knowing that even if she lived, she wouldn't be able to change anything or she would be burned as a witch and nothing would change. Her cries make Sonia laugh even harder. _"Now DIE WITCH!"_ Sonia screamed in her mind as she picked up her front right paw as high as it could go until it blocked out the light from the moon. The paw flashes down to her throat making Amy close her eyes and wait for the sudden flash of pain and then emptiness where she can meet her parents and her sister. But the paw doesn't come down. Amy opens her eyes and sees that her arms were above her with her thumb and pointer finger in the shape of an A right underneath the paw. Sonia is growling in frustration trying to bring her paw down through the force keeping her paw up _"NO! HOW DID YOU LEARN WHAT YOU WERE!?" Sonia screamed into her mind making Amy want to bring her hands back to her ears but she couldn't move them. Suddenly her fingers slowly change position so her hands were like claws hovering apart from each other. They slowly came together and Sonia visibly started to crush. First her fur then her skin. "NO… NO,NO NOOOOO!" _Sonia screamed into Amy's mind making Amy scream out in pain at the mental intrusion but her hands kept coming closer and closer together. Amy starts to hear bones crack and it's an almost constant sound as the monster in front of her is crushed from all sides. Suddenly blood starts to spray out of her from every point in her body and her skin is literally pushed off of her as the blood rushes out of her body. Then her organs all fall out of her body leaving a floating set of crushing bones and they continued to crush until the bones were the width of a piece of paper and just that long. Amy stays still for a while with her eyes wide open. She looks around her and sees the skin of her lover's sister, her blood sprayed in every direction in a fifty foot circle of red, and all of her organs lying on top of her ruined dress. She sits there for a little longer when her arms move again.

_**AN**_

_SOOOOOO…. How do you like this different story? Tell me in a review and if you want me to give this story another chapter or True Love._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**_

_Hello Everyone it's time to play everyone's favorite game…._

_GUESS!….THAT!...COUPLE! *Eruptions of applause and screams come from an unseen audience.* Ok, not that you need to know, this is where I describe a couple from my imagination and if you can guess it you'll get *Drumroll*…._

…_.….. *Still drumroll*…._

…_._

_Got it. YOU'LL WIN A LIFWE TIME SUPPLY OF AIR!_

_*More cheers then puzzled murmurings* So write in if you can recognize this couple. It's a boy and a girl and they are completely mismatched in everything except for their same age._

Amy's hands started to move in a great ark around her back until they were touching each other causing Amy to gasp out in pain. Then her hands started to move and she somehow saw what was happening behind her. 2 sets of fingers started to curl away from each other excruciatingly slowly until the tips of her fingers were against her paws and looked almost like brushes. Then they started to separate slowly relieving the pain in Amy's shoulders making her sigh in relief but then she saw behind her that all of the blood was coming away from the forest floor and even her hands themselves. The blood started following her hands like a wall of blood. It slowly grew and grew as her hands came closer to her chest until the walls were 15 feet tall and 4 feet wide. The 2 blood walls closed in front of her on the skeleton of her victim. Seeing this Amy tried to stop herself from defiling her one time friend but no matter what she did she couldn't stop her hands. The walls converged on the skeleton with a wet slap. Now one giant wall of blood stood in front of Amy that was swirling from the impact. Now Amy's hands turned so they were facing down and her arms started to push down and the wall shrunk down with it into the skeleton on the forest floor until the wall was completed and her arms finally dropped to her sides and she was able to feel her arms again and felt an unbelievable burning sensation from holding her arms up like that for… she didn't know how long she'd been lying on the ground she realized with shock. She looked up to the sky and she saw that the sky was turning pink. She jumped up knowing that everyone will think that she'd been eaten. She starts running forwards but trips and falls again but this time can use her arms and she puts them out and stops herself. She looks behind her and sees a flash of white and red. She remembers the witch craft she'd done and shivers violently. For some reason she can't bring herself to get up and move away she realizes that she WANTS something to show her that she wasn't crazy, that she hadn't imagined it and the only thing that could do that was right behind her. She breathed very deeply steeling herself for what she was about to see. She stood up and slowly turned around and gasped at what she saw. It was a bone white book covered in red symbols with a small part in English. It said.

_Amy. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you or any of your sisters your true heritage before now. Please forgive me and teach our arts to your family. _

Underneath that message are a few lines of red that form together into a picture of her mother. As she looked at the picture the lines above it seemed to move down and turn into a picture of Amy herself. She shivers and almost unconsciously puts the book into her coat pocket and starts to walk away and when she looks up she can see the gates of her home and she almost sobs in relief but manages to keep herself from doing that. She looked down at her clothes. The heavy trousers and leather jerkin that was common for the hardworking people of her home and is pleasantly surprised (For the first time in days) that her clothes were just a little crumpled and for some reason dusty. She smoothed her clothes down and started to walk to the wall when a spear came out from behind the wall and went past her leg leaving a long, deep scratch on her leg. Amy falls to the ground to yells of anger from a familiar voice and almost gratefully descends into a deep and impenetrable blackness.

_**AN**_

_How do you like the way the story's going? Well I'll write you soon ok? see ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**_

_Once more here is the question since you obviously hadn't heard me the first time I said this. The couple is mismatched in every way except for their age and just because I like you I'll throw in something else about them. They are both Mobians._

Amy was floating in her mind, a total blackness that was immensely comforting after the turn her life had taken. Amy stared to think back on the events of the past day. Her friend trying to kill her, Amy herself becoming a witch, and that message from her mother. As if on cue a white light started to fill her vision. A small square in the light turned and she saw the book again but instead of her or her mother on the front she saw her love. "S Sonic?" Amy breathed out softly making the picture in her mind sharpen into crystal clear detail and turn from lines on a cover to the face of her lover. It grinned and a body started to form underneath the head until Sonic stood in front of her with his arms crossed with his trademark grin. Amy almost laughed in relief at seeing him the same as he always was when he slowly started to walk towards her. Amy tried to get up and run over to hug him like when they were little but she couldn't move a single muscle. Sonic was still grinning and walking slowly to her when a Werehog jumped over her head and in slow motion crashed into Sonic. He was turned around so that he was facing Amy and she saw that his grin was still fixed onto his face. Amy watched in petrified horror as her love was ripped to shreds with that grin plastered onto his face. Then the Werehog leaned down to his throat and bit down. Amy was able to hear Sonic's spine crack and she tried to scream but she couldn't make a single sound. The Werehog howled but Amy couldn't hear it. The monster turned and accidentally knocked the head towards her. It rolled to her veering left and right and leaving a pool of blood behind it. It rolled closer and closer until it stopped right next to her head, still grinning even with half of the skin eaten off. Amy tried again and again to move even the tiniest muscle in her body to move her lover's head away from her but she couldn't then the one remaining eye in the head swiveled until it looked her right in the eye and she heard an old crooning voice inside of her head.

"_**When the hero becomes the villain and the monsters walk in daylight, the world will become engulfed in darkness everlasting. When all seems lost a hero like none ever before seen will emerge from the flames of destruction. The hero will be the mortals' last chance. But be warned. Even when the evil is driven back the world will remain dark and all must change." **_

The eyeball drops from Amy's gaze. The skull starts to fall apart and turn to dust. The blood behind it dries up and evaporates into the air. Even the body of her love disintegrates until there was nothing left. Once the last of her love floated away the werehog came back and Amy recognized it as Sonia. It walks towards her and Amy can only watch as it menacingly walks towards her. As it approached her, its fur turned gray and it slowed down. It lost weight until it was just skin and bone. Finally it passed over her and once it did Amy could feel her get younger and younger. When Amy couldn't feel it anymore the darkness closed in once more leaving just one small dot of light directly in front of Amy's eyes. She floats there for what felt like hours thinking about what had happened to her and what will happen to her family. Her conclusion makes her want to shudder but she can't.

_**AN**_

_**Goodbye for now and HAPPY SUMMER!**_


End file.
